Taking In The Night
by ipsa dixit
Summary: The only problem was that Daphne hated Theo, so of course, he fell for her, no problem./for ned


for ned because i am a nice person :3. part one ;)

thanks em for betaing!

word count: 971 by google docs

* * *

Daphne dreaded Thursday. Unless she found _some_ partner before then, or he did, she was stuck with _him_. Again.

Thursdays weren't even all that bad. Daphne loved most of her day on Thursdays. She got paid on Thursday, and she had shorter hours than normal. Her evenings would've also been fun—she signed up for ballroom dancing classes!—if it wasn't for Theodore Nott. She _hated_ Theodore Nott. She specifically left her magic and the Wizarding World, to get away from her past, which wasn't easy when there was a huge reminder of it, every Thursday night, at _ballroom dancing classes_ , of all places! It wasn't just that she had to be in the same class as him, but they kept on getting paired up, as neither of them was taking the class with someone else.

She hated Thursdays.

...

Theo's favorite day of the week was, by far, Thursday. He used to hate them because his evenings were the product of a lost bet, but he had grown to love them.

He had grown to love Daphne.

 _Joke's on Draco_ , he thought, tying up his shoelaces. _His stupid forfeit might get me a girlfriend._

Well, it might. The only problem was that Daphne _hated_ Theo, so of course, he fell for her, no problem.

...

She was disappointed that he hadn't found a partner, but she probably should've been more disappointed in herself. She hadn't found one either.

He greeted her with a winning smile, that made her melt a little on the inside, but she didn't respond with one. She would not be smiling for _him_. She hated him.

"Hello, Daphne," he said, taking her hand and pulling their bodies closer together. "Missed me over this week?"

"Definitely," Daphne said, smirking. Theo grinned. "Not." The grin was wiped off of his face.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked her, as they danced the day's steps around the room. "What have I done to you?"

Daphne suddenly grabbed Theo's butt, feeling his back pocket. He breathed in, sharply. She felt his wand in it and released it.

"I hate anything to do with magic. I'm done with that."

Theor stopped dancing and pulled away from her. "And you had to grope me to tell me that?" He looked pleased with himself. "Or you just couldn't resist me?"

"Nott, Greengrass," their instructor called. "break's in ten minutes, not now!"

Daphne shook her head and grabbed Theo's hands again.

"So, why do you hate magic, again?" Theo asked as they resumed their dancing. Daphne paused in the middle of a step, making Theo stumble. She removed her hand from his shoulder and put it on her chin.

"I don't know, Nott. Maybe it's because magic is the sole reason I had to go through a fucking war at age eighteen?"

Theo placed her hand back on his shoulders and resumed dancing, seeing their instructor looking over at them. "Okay fine," he said. "but then why do you hate me? _I_ didn't make you go through a war."

"I just don't want anything to do with magic anymore. You have to do with magic."

They pulled apart as their instructor called for a break, and Theo followed her to her bag.

"Daphne," he started, as she pulled out her water bottle. "Can't you get past that?"

"Stop, please," she interrupted. "I can't get past that. I just can't." Daphne sat down on the floor, drinking some water.

"Can you at least be my friend?" Theo asked, sinking down next to her. "I won't even use magic, I promise."

"You're a sleaze, Nott. I've always said it."

"But you've also said that you _like_ my type of sleaze," he countered. "What happened to that?"

"I got older. I became more hateful."

"Well, how about this, Daph," Theo said, following her as she walked over to the water fountain to refill her bottle.

"No," she said, shooting him down before he began.

"Just give me a chance, _goddammit_!" Theo shouted at her, suddenly aware of everyone staring at them.

"You know what?" she said, squinting up at him. "I'm _done_. Goodbye."

With that, she gathered up her things, waved at the instructor, who gave her a half-hearted wave back and stormed out of the room, heading outside.

"No, I didn't—" Theo threw his hands up, grabbed his own items, and followed her out the door.

...

She was sitting on the curb, which Theo thought was very depressing.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"My ride's not coming until nine, so I have nothing to do."

They were both silent for a moment, just listening to the night sound of crickets chirping.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to get so angry, I just—"

"You just _did_. Theo, I…" She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I'm just frustrated. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I _told_ you. I've distanced myself from magic."

They both looked up at the stars for a moment, pausing and seeing them glitter in the night's pitch black sky.

"What if I gave up my magic for you?" Theo suggested, glancing sideways at her.

"You wouldn't do that," Daphne said, looking back at him and shaking her head.

"What if I would?" he asked, gently nudging her shoulder with his. When she said nothing, he added, "I'm serious. I like you, Daphne. And if I have to give up magic to get you to even give me a chance…" Theo sighed. "I would."

"Really?" Daphne said, looking at him face on, sounding disbelieving.

" _Really_ ," Theo said, trying to sound definite. He gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Daphne said in a quiet voice, nodding at her.

"Okay," he repeated, full on grinning.

The pair was silent for a moment, taking in the night, together.


End file.
